Kagome Yuu
Kagome Yuu (優 籠目 Yū Kagome) is the main protagonist of the Sadist Masters project. A 5 year old kid that used to be a human and got resurrected by a guy named Erick. She has the ability to teleport, summon various things, wield a sword, and target using weapons such as guns, bows, etc. Appearance Kagome has an average height for a 5 year old. She has scarlet red eyes and long black hair. Has a scarlet red ribbon tied at the back of her head and wears a long plain green dress. Over it she wears a white jacket which somewhat looks like a lab coat. Wears plain white kneehigh socks and black leather shoes. Is often seen hugging a stuffed teddy bear. When in her demon form, she wears high wavy twintails tied with scarlet red ribbons. Wears a long red dress with golden designs on it. Personality Energetic and spoiled and mostly smiling outside. But in the inside, there's a lot of sadness. Kagome's usual first impression is a little girl who likes parfait and teddy bears, and sometimes could be a bit noisy. She doesn't know how to feel love and enjoys the suffering of others. She is notably witty and could sometimes easily lose her temper, making her do things that could cause unintentional chaos. She is very demanding when it comes to the people who serve under her and doesn't seem to care, even though it's a ridiculously impossible request. Aside from all that, Kagome also has a sweet side and can feel bad for others, although this is a rare occurence. History Pre-resurrection Her past life was, she got strict lessons from her mother. Her dad ignored her existence and her brother died when she was just 3. One day, she ran away from home and made a new friend. When her mom found out, her mom hired 2 guys to abduct them and had Kagome's friend tortured while Kagome was forced to watch. When that happened, Kagome and her friend was playing and they got abducted and were put to sleep. When they woke up, Kagome's friend was on a pole and his hands tied tightly behind the pole while Kagome was on a chair, her hand tied behind the chair and her feet were cuffed on the chair. Relationships Murasaki Mikage Kagome first met Murasaki in a forest when she got lost and is helped by her to get back to her home. As much as how far the story progresses, even though Murasaki had second thoughts about Kagome being a serial killer, she cared for her and even looked after her when she got sick. Murasaki later on is driven to insanity and decides to become Kagome's sadist maid and serve under her for eternity. Murasaki is very loyal to her young master, Kagome. She most frequently takes all of the torture and pain her master does to her, at times enjoying it. She still cares for her as when before she started being Kagome's maid and would do anything for her. Yuto Sorarun Beast The Sakamaki Twins Quotes *"For fuck's sake, I said Aru!" (to Yuto Sorarun) *"Aru aru aru aru aru aru aru aru aru aru fuck you-aru." *"No one RPs with me cuz im a girl-shiru." *"Based on my observation, people like RPing with boys more-aru." *"If I were to be an anime character and become an ultimate loli, my voice actress would be ave;new-miru." *"I WANT PARFAIT-ARUUUUUU!" *"Who need swag if we can be a madao-aru~?" *"What's the point of life if you can't even have fun?" *"Oh my--- Someone who loves humans-aru..." *"Yuh, who would want a male slut-aru?" (talking about Yuto Sorarun) Trivia *Her official Twitter account is @SadisticMaster_. *Kagome was made by Writer Sera a.k.a. Kagome-Chi. *"Kagome" (籠目) means "basket eye". *"Yuu" (優) means "superiority", referencing her to being the sadist of the sadists. *She is acrophobic and pediophobic. *She has a huge liking to parfait, sometimes to the point of overeating it. *Kagome had a small change from her beta design. She loses the flower design at the left part of her jacket. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Protagonists